


Becoming a Family

by wistfulmemory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changes need to be made to the House system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming a Family

**Author's Note:**

> ruanchunxian0 asked for where Hogwarts has a house-exchange program

Professor Longbottom had been the one who’d suggested the House Exchange program, and the looks of disbelief and scorn almost made him back down from the idea, but he stood firm, and the Exchange started the next school year.

The first year had mixed results, but as the years went by, the atmosphere in the school became less about proving the superiority of one’s House and more about becoming a huge family.

The end results changed the Wizarding World in ways no one could have imagined.


End file.
